Portal de dos mundos
by Shuzen-Yue
Summary: No soy buena en resúmenes... ¡solo lean!


**Capitulo 1. **_Las hijas de Mizore._

Hace mucho tiempo en un mundo de guerra lleno de monstruos y humanos matándose entre sí, destruyéndose, aniquilándose. (A/N Yo: y otras cosas relacionadas, claro) Hasta que tres poderosos monstruos se unieron y crearon otro mundo que llamaron Youkai, (A/N Yo: para el que no sepa significa demonio) apenas terminaron llevaron a casi todos los demonios, pero los que quedaron, algunos juraron mantener forma humana y convivir con estos, los demás se ocultaron entre las sombras molestando a estos y comiéndose sus almas, pero aún así se mantenían en secretos.

Pasaron varios años y los humanos se olvidaron de la guerra y todo lo relacionado con las bestias, excepto por algunas sospechas hacia una mujer de cabellos plateados y rizado, de ojos celestes casi blancos y tez pálida; era sábado y vestía un hermoso vestido negro con bordes rojos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y botines marrones. Ella vivía en una bonita casa blanca con decorados azules, de tres pisos más o menos.

Ella estaba en el jardín, todo era silencioso hasta que… se escuchaba los ruidos de tres jovencitas cayéndose de una escalera muy larga. La mujer que vamos a llamar por el nombre de Ichijou Mizore, corrió hasta ellas.

La más grande por minutos, o sea eran trillizas, se llama Moka es de cabello lacio le llega hasta la cintura y tiene flequillo, es pelirroja y de ojos de color entre rosa y rojo, es de tez pálida, llevaba una remera roja que decía "Love Love" en negro, con unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos taco bajo; ama los desafíos, es un poco sádica y le encanta desafiar a Yuuki a una pelea, pero es buena, amable y bipolar. Y tiene un rosario colgando de su oreja como un pendiente, si se lo arranca su sangre de vampiro despierta; su personalidad no cambia; los chicos se quedan boquiabiertos, pero ella ni se molesta en saludarlos; es extremadamente ágil, más que sus hermanas, rápida y fuerte, tiene algunos poderes: el ilusionismo, hacer fuego de la nada, el traspasar dimensiones, y su arma se llama Bloody Rose "rosa sangrienta", elimina los demonios.

La segunda se llama Yukari, llevaba el pelo corto, se lo corto para ser mas practica, de color azabache un tanto prolijo y sus ojos son color verde lima, es de tez pálida, tenía en estos momentos una sudadera verde y un short negro y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles verdes oscuro; ama los deportes y es la capitana de todos los equipos, es amable, considerada y muy animada. También tiene un rosario, pero lo usa como broche para recoger su flequillo; igual que su hermana su personalidad no cambia; los varones babean por ella pero ni le importa; es extremadamente rápida, más que sus hermanas, ágil y fuerte, sus poderes son: puede controlar su sangre, usándola como un látigo, puede materializar su imaginación y sus recuerdos, y sabe usar magia, y su arma se llama Sendos, corta en dos cualquier cosa y los convierte en arena.

La ultima se llama Miyako, lleva su pelo suelto entre lacio y rizado hasta las rodillas, es rubia y de ojos azul cielo, es de tez pálida, lleva una playera negra abajo de una remera celeste que le llega hasta la mitad de su estomago, una falda ajustada azul y unas zapatillas tipo botas color negro hasta las rodillas; es adorable, ama la moda y verse bien todos los días, no para de recibir cartas, no solo de los chicos también de las chicas. También lleva un rosario que cuelga en su pecho, cuando se lo quita cambia de cálida a fría, su nombre cambia a Yuuki "nieve", es extremadamente fuerte, más que sus hermanas, rápida y ágil, sus poderes son: puede lanzar rayos de las manos, leer la mente y ver los recuerdos de las personas, y hacer hielo de la nada, y su arma se llama Artemis, expulsa la locura y corta lo que sea.

Mizore PDV (A/N Yo: significa punto de vista de tal persona.)

-¿Que hacen, no se supone que estén en camino a su primer día de clases? -les pregunte a mis niñas en tono de regaño.

-Es culpa de Yukari, ella me empujo... -me contesto Moka con ojos de cachorro triste.

-¡No mientas!, ¡tú me empujaste…! -dijo Yukari con lagrimas en sus ojos. Miyako suspiro y dijo.

-Ah... ¿qué están haciendo?, falta 20 minutos para que empiece la clase, y aun tenemos que cruzar el portal y el bosque. -ante este comentario Moka, Yukari y yo nos caímos de espaldas, mientras que Miyako tomaba su mochila y una maleta azul con sus cosas, Moka y Yukari corrieron hasta la puerta e hicieron lo mismo.

-Adiós –dijeron con una sonrisa cálida antes de cerrar la puerta, espero que les vaya bien; las esperaba afuera un autobús con el extraño conductor-san en el.

-Aun lo recuerdo de cuando iba a la Academia Youkai.


End file.
